


An Errand for An Angel

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bonding, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen, Matchmaker Bendy and Toddler, Military Uniforms, Overprotective Little Sister, Photographs, Susie and Nancy have a moment, We see what happened to Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Joshua and Bendy go run an errand for Nancy and meet an old friend on the way. Meanwhile Susie tries again to make amends with the youngest female Lawrence.





	An Errand for An Angel

…

“ **_So where are we going?_ ** ” Bendy asked, holding Joshua’s hand as they went downtown and headed to a small diner-looking place. He liked that Joshua was comfortable with hanging out with him, coming over the day after Wally turned back to ‘normal’ and invited to help him run an errand. Bendy didn’t want to admit it, but he felt like he could be more like Bendy and not feel like he needed to figure out who he was and be pressured to go back to being who he was before the Bad Man.

“We’re picking up lunch for Nancy; she’s holding down the fort at the parlour while Dave’s helping Cordelia’s class.” Bendy nodded slowly. 

“ **_Does he do that a lot?_ ** ” Joshua nodded.

“Dave’s great with kids; me and Chris try and help when we can, but we’re both busy nowadays…” Bendy nodded firmly before raising an eyebrow.

“ **_Wait, who?_ ** ” Joshua chuckled as they entered, where the small diner was moderately quiet, with Chris setting a familiar face down on the ground before she spotted Joshua.

“Poppa! It’s Uncle Joshy!!” Ruby squealed before running over to Joshua, who chuckled and got to Ruby’s level and embraced the girl.

“Hi sweetpea,” Joshua said sweetly. “I have a friend who wants to meet you,” He gestured to Bendy. “This is-”

“Bendy!!” Bendy nearly fell over by the toddler’s hug, earning chuckling as Chris came over.

“Is that…” Chris rubbed the back of his head before shaking his head. “Yeah, not going ask...Nancy’s usual?” Joshua nodded and Chris turned, yelling an order to the kitchen in something Bendy had never heard before. He turned back to Bendy. “Uh, I’m Chris, friend of Joshy and Dee…”

“Aunt Dee’s the best!” Ruby said happily before letting Bendy go. “I’m Ruby! Oh! And Aunt Nancy’s the bestest too!” Ruby leaned over to ‘whisper’ to Bendy. “She lets me sit in the big chairs at Poppa’s other job!” Bendy nodded firmly as Chris and Joshy exchanged smiles. “But don’t tell Poppa, ok?”

“ **_Got it Miss Ruby!_ ** ”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh…when was this?” Nancy winced at the sound of Susie’s voice; she still wasn’t used to the woman being around and trying to be friendly, especially after what she had done. She turned to the woman, who was pointing to a framed photo on the parlour’s wall. Nancy made a quiet hum, wondering when the hell she had come in, and why she was bothering to show up, especially when her brother and Norman weren’t there anymore.

“About two or three years ago…” She said, remembering the picture being taken. “Chris and Joshy came back from the military and were in uniform….Man, Dee’s face was so red…” Nancy chuckled softly and Susie chuckled.

“She is very adorable like that…Must’ve picked it up from Sammy.” Nancy looked at her and Susie raised an eyebrow. “Have you never seen him blush?” Nancy frowned, but as she thought about, she didn’t remembering seeing her brother blush that much. Well, outside of the brief dates he took Susie on. Nancy turned back to the papers in her hands.

“Once or twice. I dunno. Now what do you want?” She flinched at the shakiness of her voice; she didn’t need this damnit!

“I wanted to talk...and Allison isn’t much of a conversationalist,” Susie forced a chuckle, even she knew that it wasn’t funny as she slumped. “Look Nancy….I know saying sorry won’t fix it.”

“It won’t fix anything.” Susie sighed and placed her hands on the desk, making Nancy look up at her in surprise.

“But I am not who I was before.” Susie said sternly, trying to fight back tears. “I don’t want you or anyone else in your family to hate me...I want us to be at least friends again…” Nancy sighed, quiet for a long time before she finally spoke.

“I wish I could trust what you’re saying Susie.” Nancy said. “I really wish I could. But I can’t. Not after what happened.” Nancy stood up, looking at Susie in the eye. “I thought you were just upset when Sammy vanished, you know that stage of grieving when you’re all mad and shit, but then you start bad mouthing him in front of my parents, even when we asked you to stop…” Nancy stopped before shaking her head. “You managed to scare my father...he was terrified, Momma was too, that you were going to kill me or Jacob because of what happened at the studio with Sammy…” Susie bit her lip; there was no excuse for that behavior, she knew that, but at the same time she still felt brokenhearted when Allison got the role, replacing her. “And then there was your reaction to my tattoo…” Nancy scoffed before looking at Susie, fighting back her own tears. “I just got my big brother back Campbell. After so long of wondering what happened to my brother, whether he ran off or somebody killed him...losing Chris and Joshua for almost two years to the military….a-and then losing Daddy...” She wiped her eyes before looking at Susie with a very serious look. “And there is no way in Heaven or Hell that you’re going to do anything to hurt my family again. I do not hate you, let’s make that clear, as much as it confuses me on why or whatever, I can’t bring myself to hate you...but we can  _ not _ be friends. At least not now…And I’m sure as hell not going to let you break Sammy’s hea-” Nancy was trembling and Susie was quiet before the door jingled.

“Aunt Nancy~ Me and Bendy brought your lunch!” Ruby said as she ran in, followed by the demon and Joshua, who was carrying the food. “And Uncle Joshy too!” Ruby saw Susie and stopped. “Um..?”

“Ruby, this is Susie Campbell…” Nancy said simply. “She used to work with my brother.”

“Like Aunt Allison? And Uncle Norman?” Susie’s face was hard to read as Nancy raised an eyebrow.

“You meet her once and she’s Aunt-Level already? Me and Dee had to bribe you with cookies  _ and _ the plushies to get to Aunt-Level.” Ruby blushed and tried to look innocent as Joshua bit back a laugh as he placed the food on the desk.

“They let me have chocolate cake with Uncle Henry.” Susie snorted and leaned on the desk, trembling as she laughed.

“She sounds just like you did when I first met you Nancy…”

“ **_You know Nancy?_ ** ” Bendy asked and Susie rubbed the back of her head.

“It’s a long stor...y….” She paled as she saw the dancing demon.

“I’ll explain it later, Ms. Campbell.” Joshua said quickly, hoping to diffuse another ‘incident’ before turning to Ruby. “Ms. Campbell used to visit Sammy sometimes and they’d go see movies or something.” Ruby nodded firmly.

“Like what you do with Ms. Dee? When you get flowers from Nana?” Joshua’s face went a shade of pink. Susie raised an eyebrow and a playful smirk grew on her face.

“Flowers, hmm? Kind of expected, isn’t it?” Susie teased and Ruby gasped.

“That’s what Poppa says! And then he says he at least does something unexpected for his someone-But I haven’t met the someone yet, but Uncle Joshy says that I’ll really like the someone!”  Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, earning chuckles. “Bendy, you’d be able to help Uncle Joshy do something super special for Ms. Dee, right?” Bendy beamed as Joshua covered his face.

“ **_Of course I can! Don’t worry about that Miss Ruby!_ ** ”


End file.
